Broken Hearted Girls
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: A story about Ronnie and Danielle Expressing there POV please read xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Ronnie's Pov**_  
I am so tired of all this fighting its a contstance war  
One that i will never win

He should disseapear and never come back  
He's ruined my life

Took everthing from me including my baby  
The most beautiful baby in the world  
The one thing i love i cant have it because of him he wont let me be happy

My sister 2 he turned her against me  
No one wants anything to do with me because of him everybody hates me

I don't know what to do i want my baby  
I only have a locket to remind me of her  
She was amazing i remember her little fingers clutching on never wanting to let go  
I only got 2 hours 23 minutes exactly after that she was gone i would never see her again

He gave her away  
Stole her from me  
Made my life hell from that day on

My boyfriend Joel wanted nothing to do with me  
Even he got turned against me

My mother left when i was 5 months pregnant  
Dissepeared of the face of the earth never to return

2 years later my sister Roxanne accused me of cheating on her boyfriend all down to him again

I was shocked she was my own sister i would never do that to her  
After that she moved to Walford to live with Peggy a distant aunt at the time

I was left alone with him evil, he abused me , physically and mentally  
2 months later i couldn't take i left i left school i wasn't going back ever  
I moved to Walthamstow for a few months stayed with a friend of the family

But i had to leave i couldn't stay there forever they had contacted dad  
I was nearly 17 by then

I was of the rails then i tryed to commit suicide i hated everything, everyone in this world well except my baby but she was gone with a new family.

I took an overdose of medication i was rushed to hospital had my stomach pumped twice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amy's Pov**_  
I lived in a care home all my life until i was 16  
I got hold of my Birth parents names and addresses i was out of this hell hole

I moved to east London  
Got a job on a stall  
I didn't make tha much money but it was enough to afford the rent  
It was just a little flat in albert square  
Where my birth mother lived

The only thing i have is a locket that she gave me when i was a baby i have kept it with me ever since

My new flat was great

I liked living on my own  
I enjoyed the peace and quiet  
I mean living in a carehome was certainatly no fun  
Full of people who were really not right in the head

It was the worst place ever  
I was all on my own  
No friends  
No family  
Just me and my locket

The staff were very strict  
I was abused  
One of the men that worked there  
Was always abusing me i didn't reliase till i was old enough to understand when we talked about it at school  
I was ashamed  
Though i didn't dare tell a single soul  
I couldn't i mean  
He would denie it  
Also he had threatened so i kept it a secret

I got a lock i put it on my door  
I locked it at night  
No one saw it though because i covered it with my coats and bags hanging on the back of the door

I wish my mum were here  
I needed more than anything then  
I cryed at night cryed myself to sleep silently

I had bad insecurity

I was shy and timid  
I got sent to counselling once a week  
I hated it they think they can anyliase you and tell you your just going through a stage  
When i knew what was wrong

I wanted my mum that was all

I refused to be fostered though i never was because i pushed them away

I hated school  
I was depressed  
I needed some mother figure in my life  
I had no one or anything to believe  
No one for support

How was i suppose to be fine ?  
How was i suppose to cope?

I had no one looking out for me no one what so ever!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ronnie's Pov**_

I am 35 years of age now

I own a club called R&R

My sister Roxy still hasn't forgiven me yet

I keep telling her that dad made it up

But she still wont believe it

I have got a boyfriend named Jack Branning

He's helped me cope through everything

I knew he was something when i 1st gazed into his eyes

I live in a flat with him on Albert Square

Its really nice and not that far from the club

I have a neice her name is Amy

Named after my Amy

Joel left me

He didn't care

He wanted nothing to do with me when he found out i was pregnant

I was heartbroken

I thought he was the one he would understand the most

After i told him i never saw him again

But now i am trying to move on with my life

Start a fresh

I still wear the locket around my neck though

Thats just one memory i cant forget no matter how much i try

I would love another baby

But Jack already has a child called Penny

He thinks it would be best if we left it for a while but he doesn't understand

I mean i amen't getting any younger

I know one thing though nothing could ever replace my Amy

I have tried tracking her down but they haven't got her records

They said that someone else took them a relative

I know just who that relative was

He burned them

I cant believe it

All he ever does is ruin my life

When will he ever stop?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Amy's Pov**_

I am now 19 years old

I moved to Walford

When i was 16

I finally got the address of my real birth mother

I came here to find her

My best mate Stacey knows her

But she says she's a cow

But luckily i don't judge people by what other people tell me

She lives on albert square

But i am to nervous to knock on the door

I mean it would feel just a bit to strange knocking on her door

And saying hi my names amy i am your long lost daughter by the way

So i think i am going to wait

I have other things on my mind

I need to get another job

I can just afford the rent and know more

So later on i am going to the vic to see if they have any jobs going

But yet again Stacey disagrees

I Just don't know what to do at this moment

I need to find her and soon

Before...before its to late

Anything could happen

I didn't have a very good childhood

No mother figure in my life

All these things i've went through

She was suppose to be there

But i had to do everything on my own

I didn't have anyone to talk to at all

I was all alone

I could have a brother or sister

I could be an aunty

Anything

But i think i will know when i see her

The one thing she did that has helped the slightest bit

Was the locket she gave me away with

It has a picture of her

She is very beautiful

If only if only i had came here sooner


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ronnie's Pov**_

Something strange happened the other night

I was working my shift in the vic

And Stacey entered with this girl

She looked very fimillar

She came up to me i was pulling a pint

And then i turned around

She looked at me

Sort of gobsmacked

She kept staring

And then she fainted

I didn't know what to do

I ran over to her to see if she was alright she was completely out

Me and Stacey carried her upstairs

I felt different

I cant explain it but i just felt is if i had a connection

I know it sounds weird but im not sure

We got her upstairs

We layed her on the couch

Stacey just sat there and stared at the ceiling

I didn't really know what to do

I was sat there

In the living room

With nerve stricken Stacey

A girl lying there unconious

And me wondering what the hell was going on

There was a long silence that seemed to go on forever

Finally she came around

I asked her if she was ok

She kept staring at me

I felt very uncomfortable and very confused


	6. Chapter 6

_**Amy's Pov**_

The other day i found her

I went into the vic with Stace

To see if they had any jobs going

There was a woman behind the bar

I said excuse me

I got the biggest shock of my life when she turned around

It was her,my mother

I suddenly felt dizzy, and unbalanced

When i woke up i was in this room

I saw Stacey looking out the window

I thought it was all just a dream

But i looked to my right

There she was

She was sitting there looking at me

I just stared at her startled

I looked towards her neck

There was a locket

Identicle to mine

The Stacey rushed over to see if i was alright

The room fell silent

No one knew what to say

But then a young woman entered the room and broke the tenision

She had a baby in her hands

She was telling my mother to get back down stairs because punters were complaining

It was like she was in a trance

She didn't reply

She kept staring at me

It was akward

But then Stacey said we had to go

She gave me a look

I looked up at her

But then i

I puked

All over the carpet

I didn't feel well

That defentily broke my mother out of that trance

Stacey looked at the floor then at me

The young woman with the baby

She was about sick herself

I bolted it i ran out of the door

Down the stairs

I tripped half way down

Stacy came after

And we both fell to the floor with a thump

I struggled to my feet i saw my mother and the woman at the top of the stairs

I ran out of the pub back to my flat

When i got in i threw myself on my bed

Closing my eyes

I felt for the locket on my chest

But but i was gone................


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ronnie's Pov**_

She awoke staring at me

I kept staring at her

Trying to work out

Wether i knew her or not

Her face was familiar

Especially her eyes

But i just couldn't think properly

Then a couple of minutes later

She was sick

All over the floor

There was something seriously wrong

No body walks into a pub faints and then is sick all over the floor

Then she ran out the door

And down the stairs

But then their was a thump

Me and Rox rushed to see what had happened

The she ran out of the vic

I was so confused

I couldn't get my mind round it

The next day i went to see Stacey about what had happened the other night

She said that she had to much to drink

But i am not so sure

I am so annoyed with myself

I cant work it out i reconigse her but i just don't know where

The next day i got the shock of my life

My dad he...he found me

He came into the vic acting like everything was fine like nothing had every happened

I told him to get lost

But he didn't listen

He said he came here to see Roxy

But he calls her Roxanne

I told him that he was not welcome not after what he done

But then he starting shouting Roxy's name

Very loudly

People were staring

Then Roxy came downstairs

She was so happy that he was her

She ran over and gave him a big hug

She had always been a daddy's girl

But i never was and i will never be his little girl

Then he approached me

I wanted to punch him in the face

For all that he had done to me

I asked what was he doing here

And he said i just came to see my 2 favourite girls

My blood was boiling

He was acting as nothing ever happened

I told him he lost that right a long time ago

And then he said oh V why cant you let the past be the past everything i ever done has been for your own good

Nothing! Has ever been done for me for him

He was the reason mum left

He was the reason i left

I swore from that day on i never wanted to see him again

But now he turns up here out of the blue

Roxy let him stay

He's came back

To ruin my life all over again!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Amy's Pov**_

I must have dropped it when i tripped

I didn't want her to find out that way

The next day i rushed over to the Vic

But when i entered

This Man was screaming Roxanne at the top of his voice

Everybody was staring including me

I was away over to speak to her

When the man approached her and they started arguing

It seemed like he was her father

Which meant he was my grandad

Oh God

More secret family

I needed to get my locket back

Maybe they hadn't of found it

I snuck in the back

I searched the floor

But then My mother came through the back

And was starteled

So was i

How was i supposed to explain myself now?

She asked me what i was doing

On the floor

I was speechless i mean how the hell was i supposed to explain myself

I told her that last night when i tripped i drop something on the ground

She asked me what it was

I told her it didn't matter

But she insisted

It was a locket i told her

Nothing important

Her eyes widened

A locket she repeated again to me

I didn't really know what to do

The only thing i could say was yes

And then she asked me what it looked like

I knew if i told her it would blow my cover

I said it looks a little bit like yours

But then i felt dizzy again

Oh no

I knew i was going to faint again

When i woke up i was in the exact same position

I looked up and i saw her face it was so close

I got a fright and i gave out a slight scream

Then on the other side of me was the young woman again

I had no idea what to do

I sat up straight

There was something that was digging into my back

I pulled it out from under it was my locket

I sighed in relief and then in shock

My mother was watching she saw it

I quickly shoved it in my pocket

She asked me what my name was

I said its Amy

I have to go i told them i ran through the doors and bumped into a man

He was my grandad

He smiled at me

I smiled back

Though i didn't do me any favours

Suddenly i heard her screaming Wait!

Oh God i thought to myself does she know?

I ran out but then as i was going out the door my locket fell out of my pocket

I couldn't go back in everyone was staring

I ran yet again back to my flat

I locked the door

I texted Stacey telling her to come over as soon as possible

It was an emergency


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ronnie's Pov**_

I was arguing with dad

When i heard a noise coming from the back

I looked round

And to my amazement i saw her again

There she was lying on floor searching for something

I just coulnt get my head round it

She said she was searching for a locket

Which made me wonder

But then she fainted and when she woke she pulled the locket that she lost that was digging into her back

I was shocked it looked identical to mine

I kept telling self

She cant be

But then i asked her, her name

But that confirmed everything

Her name was Amy

It was my Amy

Everything was starting to add up

The face

The locket

The reason probably why she fainted everythime she was around

And the name which i gave to her

But then she ran she bumped into dad

I told to wait but she didn't

She dropped her locket on the ground

But then dad took it

He walked out of the vic

I told him to give it back

But he wouldn't

Even Roxy told him to give me it back

I search everywhere for her

But i finally gave up

I sighed and went back to Jacks

I told him i found my baby

He was overwhelemed

But then he sighed when he found out i lost her

He wrap his strong muscaular hands around my body

He hugged me close

I couldn't help but cry

I found her and it felt like i was going to lose her again

Later that night i went over to the slaters

But Stacey wasn't there

I sat on Arthurs bench and began to cry uncontrobly

I couldn't help it

I wanted my baby

I had never actually had a conversation with her

I didn't want her to go

I never did

I needed to explain

She probably thinks i didn't want her when all i ever wanted was her to be with me

I wanted to hold her in my arms

Hug her so tight

And never let go


	10. Chapter 10

_**Amy's Pov**_

There was a knock at the door

I thought it was Stacey

I opened the door

And standing there in front of me

Was him my grandad

I was a bit shocked to see him

He asked if we could have a little chat

I said Sure

We sat down on the sofa

So i asked him

I know he said

I had to act as if i didn't know what he was talking about

What i replyed to him

He said i know your Veronica's daughter

Who's Veronica i asked i didn't know he meant

He replyed by saying also known as Ronnie

My eyes widened

I had to act calm

And, thats all i could say

He told me that i needed to go

That her baby was a mistake

He said she had manic depression

And suffered very badly from stress

He said that she tried to kill herself

He said she was unstable

That she wouldn't be able to cope

Then i said well maybe finding out who i was would make her happy again

He shook his head

He told me she already knows

He said that She doesn't want anything to do with me

She says that i should just go , that i was a mistake

I wasn't suppose to be here thats why she put me up for adoption he told me

He says that if she were to see me again

It would just tip her over the edge

He handed me the locket

And then he told me that if i wanted the best for my mother i should go and get on with my life

She's not worth it

H e said that she rejected me going back would be an embarrassment that there was no point she wanted nothing to do with me

I felt like someone had ripped out my heart and broke it into tiny pieces

I began to cry uncontrobley

It was a waste of time coming here

He handed me my locket

And whispered into my ear 'its for the best'

He kissed me on the cheek and left

I sat there in the darkness

Clutching on to me locket

Crying

I couldn't take it

No one wanted me i was rejected by my own mother

I decided i needed to get some air

So i put on my coat

And decided to go for a walk round the square


	11. Chapter 11

Ronnie's Pov

I sat there on Arthurs bench

for what seemed like hours

I kept thinking about her

where did she go?

This is all my fathers fault

I should have never of let him take her

My baby girl

She was beautiful

I remeber her tiny little fingers grabbing on to my hand

The minute he picked her up she cried

Screamed the whole place down

I tried to get him of her

But he wouldnt let go

He pushed me

I fell to the floor

I Ran outside tried to stop the car

I was too late

She was gone

I went back home i decided to leave but he wouldnt let me

He hit me

Hurt me

When i was 16 i left i spat on the floor he walked on and left

I wanted to start a new life

Away from him

I moved to Walford

And now i found my daughter but shes gone

I began to cry uncontrobaly

I wanted to hold her in my arms

Tell her that i never stopped loving her


	12. Chapter 12

_**Amy's Pov **_

I had a peaceful walk around the square

Nobody was outside just me

I loved the fresh air in my face

I felt so soothing

I was walking into the middle of the square

I heard crying

Really badly

I went over to see what was going on

There was a woman

Sat on a bench

Facing the other direction

I asked her if she was alright

She didnt reply

She looked up at me

It was her

My mother

But this time i felt diffrent

I didnt feel this warm sense i usaully did

I felt hatred

Betrayl

Rejection

Happy Now!? i screamed in her face

I couldnt help feel the anger rushing through my body

What ? she replied

How could you? I asked her

How could i what? She replied helplesly

How could you reject me, your own daughter?

Oh wait i better not upset you otherwise you might just take an overdose of medication i said coldly at her

What? She kept saying

Oh stop the act i know that you never wanted me

Amy she said

I always wanted you i never put you up for adoption

My father he took you away he stole you from me she cried

Stop it ! stop blaming him i shouted at her.

He's evil , he's kept us aprt all these years she stated

No your evil! I screamed at her

I could see people staring

They were all looking out of there windows

I had enough

You know what just forget me forget i was ever born you know that because nobody cares

I have grown up all on my own

No moral support

No mother figure

No nothing

You've ruined my life!

I screamed at her harshly

I walked away

She followed screaming my name

I stopped in the middle of the road

I turned around

She was staring at me with tears in her eyes

Begging me to believe her

Suddenly a bright light shone in my eyes

I heard skid marks

And suddenly

I felt pain all through my body

I felt lifeless


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ronnie's Pov**_

I heard footsteps

I turned my back on the person behind me

I didnt want them to see me like this

Whoever it was

It was a girl

She asked me if i was alright

I didnt reply

But then

I reconisged her voice

It was her my Amy

I looked up at her

She didnt look to please to see me

She screamed in my face

My pleasant smile turned into a confused look

' Happy Now !' she screamed in my face

I didnt understand

' How could you!' she cried

I still didnt understand

Then she said

' How could you reject me,Your own daughter' She shouted

And then she went on about me taking an overdose of medication

She said ' Oh stop the act i know you never wanted me'

I know what had happened

He had gotten to her

He had told her these lies

So we couldnt be together

I hated him

I was gonna kill him for telling her that!

I told her he's evil

But she refused to believe

Then she called me her own mother evil

The tears were flooding out of my eyes

People were starting to stare

I could see them from there windows

She told me to forget her , forget she was ever born

Then she told me about her childhood

How i ruined her life

It wasn't my fault i wanted to keep her

But he he had got to her

I hated him more than anything in the world

She stopped in the middle of the road

She turned around

I saw a car coming

It haulted with a screech

I was about to lose her

I was to late the car had hit her

i screamed at the top of my voice

My Baby !

She lay there on the middle of the road

I collapsed by her side in tears


	14. Chapter 14

_**Amy's Pov**_

I lay there in pain

I heard a almighty scream

She held me in her arms

Saying soothing words

I felt parralised

I couldn't feel anything

Except this pain

She made it better

She told me she loved me

For once she was actually there for me

I heard someone get out the car

She seemed to know who it was

I heard more screaming

Crying

I saw blood on the road

It was mine

It this point

I was scared

I knew i was going to die

Probaly

And she would be left all on her own

I didn't want to let that happen

She was truly sorry

And for once

I believed her

I felt dizzy

I was about to pass out

It was now or never

'Mum i love you!'

She smiled

Tears pouring out her eyes

Well at least i think

Everything was starting to go blurry

'I love you to more that you could ever imagine' She replied Hystericaly in tears

I heard a loud siren

A very loud siren

Everything was going dark

So was my hearing

The last thing i heard was

' Amy stay with me please the ambulance is here i love you'


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ronnie's Pov**_

I ran over to her in shock

I held her in my arms

I told her everything was going to be ok

I told her i loved her

I did

But then

He got of the car

He was the one that did this

I screamed at him

Shouted

I was crying how could he be so evil

He might of killed her

I hated him

I wanted him dead

He had ruined my life again

I payed no attention to him after that

I would scream again at him later

The only thing that matter was my baby

She told me she loved me

All i could do was smile

I was so happy that she loved me

I loved her too

I heard the sirens

Thank god for that

I told her to stay with me the ambulance was here and everything was going to be ok

I hoped


	16. Chapter 16

_**Amy's Pov**_

I awoke with the soreest head i could ever imagine

Where was i?

The bed was hard

And i could see all these weird machines and wires

What the hell was going on?

I was startled

There she was sitting over my bedside

I was so confused what was going on

I tried to speak

But i couldn't because i had this mask over my mouth

I tried to move

But when i did i was in so much pain

My arm was covered in a plaster

And my other arm was all bruised

I was scared

What had happened last night?

'Amy?' i heard someone say

It was her again

I tried to remove my mask to speak but my arm was so sore

I mumbled

She saw i was in pain with my arm

So she removed it for me

'Th—thanks ' i said stuttering

'What happened' i asked confuslely

'You—you were hit by a car' She replied almost in tears

'What?' i asked in shock

'You were—' She was cut of by me

'I heard that bit, how? Why? When? Who?

All these questions were running through my head

I felt for my locket

It was gone

Again

'Where is it?' I asked sacredly

I saw her pull it out of her pocket

Her dress was ripped

Her face was stained with her smudged make-up

She was a mess

A beautiful mess

Where?—i was cut of by her

'When they were examing you they had to remove the locket' She replied

It was all coming back to me now

Grandad

The adoption

The lies

The separation

Rejection

'Mum i'm sorry, i didn't mean anything i said before' i cried

' Baby shhh its fine don't worry everythings going to be ok ' She said reasurrrinlgy

' What about him granddad?' I asked nervously

' Dont worry about him i'll sort him out' Ronnie spoke like she meant it

She held my hand

' I promise you everythings going to change i am going to be the mother for you ,the mother you need and i will never leave you ever again' She said sobbing

'I love you' I whispered

She hugged me tight

The moment was broken by a man we both never wanted to see again bursting through the door


	17. Chapter 17

**_Ronnie's Pov_**

The ambulance immeaditly lifted her and put her on the stretcher

Everybody was looking Jack came rushing over

I told him to go

I would be fine at the hospital

He went back inside

I told him i'd call him

I hated hospitals

It brought back so memories

I held her hand all the way to the hospital

Until they took her away for surgery

I was so scared

I couldn't lose her again

I sat in the waiting room

Very uncomftabrly

They were all these leaflets

'Dealing with the loss of a loved one'

'Counselling'

' Coping with Stress'

Could it get anymore depressing?

I sat there for what seemed hours

My coffee was frezzing

I hadn't touched it at all

I had 10 missed calls

All had been from Jack,Roxy and Aunty Peg

I didn't want to speak to anybody

Not now

Finally the nurse came

' Miss Mitchell your daughter is stable for now'

I felt relieve

' Can i see her?' i asked desperately

'Of course , follow me' She replied warmly

I was lead into this room

With all these machines

And wires

There she was

My beautiful baby

Attached to all these machines

All these wires and tubes attached to her body

I could cry

I sat down beside her

I didn't want to wake her

I sat there for 2 hours

She finally awoke

She was confused

I spoke her name

To see if she could respond

She tried to

But she couldn't

Because of this mask that was her around her mouth

I could see how much pain she was in

I was in tears

I removed her mask

So she could speak

She asked me what happened

I told her she was hit by a car

She didn't understand

She asked all these questions

I didn't want to tell her

She felt for her locket

It wasn't there

The doctors had to remove it when they were examingning her

I had it in my pocket

I gave it to her

She told me she was sorry

It wasn't her fault

None of it was

I told her everything was going to be ok

She asked me about dad

I couldn't possibly tell her that he run her over

Not now anyway

I held her hand

I promised her that everything was going to be ok

I hugged her tight

I never wanted to let go

Not ever

Suddenly Dad came bursting through the door

Followed By Roxy,Phil,Peggy and Jack

I wanted to kill him

What the hell was he doing here

H e was the one that ran her over!"


	18. Chapter 18

**_Amy's Pov_**

He Came walking through the door like nothing had happened

I could kill him for lying to me

'Mum please make him leave' i whispeared

Mum went outside with granddad and Jack Followed

Peggy and Phil went to go get some coffee

I was left all alone with Roxy and Amy

'How you feeling?' She asked

' A bit better now' I replied

She smiled

'Your a Mitchell you'll be better in no time'

I smiled back

For once i actually felt that i belonged somewhere

'So i'm an aunty?' I asked curiously

'Yep this is your neice Amy' She smiled

She held Amy over to me

I couldn't hold her because of my arm

But Roxy put her on my bed

Where she could rest on my non broken arm

'She's so cute ' i smiled

'And she has the same name' I stated

Roxy smiled

'Roxy?' I asked

'Yes sweetie' Roxy replied

'Emm...do i have any brothers or sisters?' I asked curiously

' No after Ron had you nothing could ever replace you ' She said happily

I smiled

' Where has she gotten to anyway' Roxy asked

'I don't know' i asked worriedly

Phil and Peggy came bursting through the doors

'Whats wrong?' i asked

'Its your mum' Phil said nervously

'What is she ok!' I shouted

'Phil shook his head

' We saw them arguing outside and then a man hit Jack over the head with a baseball bat and he fell to the ground'

' I ran outside as fast as i could but when i got outside there were gone there was just blood stains everywhere' He replied

' What about mum?'

' A woman grabbed her from behind and then chucked her into a van with Jack' He replied

' Did you see who it was?' Asked Roxy Shocked

' She looked like a older version of your sister with loads of make-up on' Phil told Roxy

'Mum!' Roxy screamed in anger

I lay there in shock tears pouring down my face

'Also' Peggy said standing in shock

' They emm..they left this' She said handing Roxy a piece of paper

She looked in shock

'What does it say?' I asked sobbing

' Don't worry Amy you'll be next and you can rot in hell with your precious mother looks like you'll get to say goodbye afterall' Roxy read the note


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry i haven't updated in ages i've been quite busy but i am not busy anymore so here is chapter 19 **** xx**

_**Ronnie's Pov**_

I couldn't believe he was here

Was this some kind of sick Joke?

I started screaming all sorts at him from the family room

But then the nurse came in and told us to take our agrgument outside

We went outside

It was freezing

'Well' I asked him

'Well what?, to be honest i done you a favour' He replied

I can't believe he just said that

I was so angry

I punched him

But then i heard an awful noise

I turned around it was Jack

This man dressed in black had hit him over the head!

I rushed over to my one true love

'Jack, Jack?' I said shaking him

He did not reply

'What the hell do you think your playing at!' I screamed at my dad and the man who just hit him

Suddenly i felt a tight grasp on my shoulder

I turned around

It was mum

'Get off me' I shouted at her

Why was she here?

What was she doing?

She didn't relase me

It really hurt

'I said get off!' I screamed

The man lifted Jack and flung him into the van without a car

'What are you doing?' I questioned angrily

' Oh don't worry My precious little Veronica you will be joining him' My dad Said laughing

My mother dragged me by the hair

I screamed

But no one seemed to have heard

She pushed me into the van

I was terrified what were the doing?

All i could think about was my baby

What would she do

She was in a state already without this

I looked over at Jack

He was covered in blood

He didn't respond when i shouted him

The blood was pouring out

I took off my Jacket and put it around him to keep him warm

Then i tied my scarf around his head to stop the blood from oozing out

It was better than nothing

I sobbed into his shoulders

Why me?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Amy's Pov**_

I sat there in shock

I couldn't move

My body tensed up

Was I dreaming?

'Amy? , Amy? 'I heard

I still did not respond

I couldn't

My mother had been kidnapped

I had been separated again

I didn't care about the note

Just my mother

I didn't care if he got me

I didn't care at all

All I cared about was being reunited with my mother

Finally my trance was broken by being shaken

'Amy!' I heard firmly

I flinched

'Yea' I replied speechless

'Are you ok?' Roxy asked

' Hmm... Am I ok yea I am perfectly fine I mean my mother's been kidnapped by a psychopath and I am in a lot of pain things couldn't get any better!' I shouted sarcastically

I broke into tears

She wrapped her arms around me

'Don't worry we'll find her and Jack' Phil said reassuringly

He pulled out his phone

'Yea emm...I need you to do me a big favour' Phil spoke quietly on the phone

He then left the room

'What am I going to do I just got her back and now she's gone' I told Roxy in tears

'We'll get her back soon' Roxy said pulling a fake smile

'But there was something really important I needed to tell her' I cried

'Well you can tell her when we get her back' she said reassuringly

'If we get her back' I said sobbing

'Look can you leave for a minute Aunty Roxy I need to make an important call' I told her trying to smile

Roxy left the room

I was shaking dialling the digits of the number

' Hi...it's me Amy , look there's something you need to know well you know at Christmas , well we , we sorta, ok look I'm pregnant!


End file.
